Kerbo
|species= |gender=Male |height= 5 ft 4 in |weapons= * * * * |equipment=* ** |vehicles=* |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era=*The Great War Era *Post-war Era |types= |notable= |affiliation=* *Blood Heresy }} granted to him by Spartan-II Rowan-090.}} Kerbo (Oracle Code U2-M09023-1189) was an when serving the , and was later a rebel commander, serving the Blood Heresy as a scout and Turok 'Moramee's "right-hand man" loyal companion. In the years ensuing the , Kerbo would live-out the remainder of his life as an representative for his people and the individual responsible for boosting the morale of the Unggoy after the war. Even after his death, Kerbo's life would continue to serve as inspiration towards his race, and his message to them would be that even without prominent physical attributes, success could be achieved regardless, and that anyone was capable of rising a hero with the sufficient determination and courage. Biography Early years Kerbo was born on the Unggoy-farming world Beyheli. Remarkably similar to the Unggoy homeword, , Beyheli was one of the more dangerous Covenant colonies. The name "Beyheli" originates from the old Unggoy Yunncish world "Bayhel", meaning "white orb of purity". While the Bayhel is an object of Unggoy myth, it is clear why the planet was bestowed this name; not for its harsh society, but the planet's serene appearance when viewed from space. Kerbo himself was born to a small Unggoy clan of rouge Unggoy, located in what was perhaps the harshest untouched region of Beyheli; the unnamed landmass encompassing the planet's southernmost pole. Kerbo would be raised here for the first year of his life, until the fateful day that his clan encountered a shady group of pirates that would kidnap each able individual for sale as slaves. Being the youngest, however, Kebo was spared the harsh fate of his acquaintances, and was not sold but kept as a sort of intelligent pet. After four months abroad, however, the privateers that were secretly keeping him would be halted by Sangheili inspectors operating within the Covenant. After being identified as rouges themselves, the Kig-yar were all sentenced to death, while the startled Unggoy find, who was just coming of age, would be drafted into a Unggoy-exclusive division of the active Covenant military. Human-Covenant War Kerbo was a surviving member of Turok 'Moramee's battalion during the . Even though Turok was a , Kerbo had great respect for him, even after him having failed to protect his battalion at the . Directly after the Fall of Reach he was brought to fight amongst Covenant infantry during the Loss of Hope. He is recognized by the UNSC for aiding Rowan-090 and Riley-G311 in battle for a short time, during the Loss of Hope. He is known to have been responsible for the deaths of multiple Sangheili, and sabotaging some of the operations of the Covenant Super-Spire, helping Riley invade. He was enlisted as an MIA during this mission, and was presumed dead. His legacy would live on amongst members of the UNSC Defense Force whom had been stationed on Hope at the time of the battle. In fact, some doubtful officers whom had become accustomed to the tales had even recruited a search party that would attempt to find evidence of his service, or even the unggoy himself. Although the searches were deemed inconclusive, he had, in fact, survived the battle. Easily blending in with the average Unggoy officer, he posed as though he was fighting for the Covenant while actually plotting against them. Taking advantage of the gullibility of most Grunts, Kerbo formated his own miniscule unit from the shadows. Towards the end of the following battle located inside of the Zenith Complex, Kerbo would discover that his friend Riley-G311 was still alive. With this knowledge, he summoned the courage to lead a relatively massive shipwide rebellion, in which he would temporarily gain the loyalty of some troops. Astoundingly, the mission was a success, and Kerbo would overrun the that he was stationed aboard. From there, he would first establish contact with Riley, demonstrating his loyalty and offering to assist him with naval support on his suicidal mission: returning to the [[UNSC Grapes of Wrath|UNSC Grapes of Wrath]] with The Contender's personality core. In this act of rebellion, Kerbo would lose his left leg to a Sangheili in combat. Kerbo, however, would kill the minor before the end of the battle, destroying the plasma battery situated behind him using . Post-war Years after the dissolving of the Blood Heresy movement and the Human-Covenant War, Kerbo would not return to his lull life on Beyheli, but would instead travel to the Unggoy homeworld and capital of their small empire, . While having escaped the wrath of the physically unscathed, the Unggoy race's knowledge of having been fooled by the false promises of a "Great Journey" would come to haunt their consciences. This, alongside a myriad of other problems that had arisen from the war would place the race in a mental stump that social analysts of the time believed would ultimately be their downfall. With the acclaim of his disciples, Kerbo's progressive outlook would have a positive effect on the society of Balaho. Natives looked up to Kerbo, and had eventually grown accustomed to him being their leader, indirectly eliminating the society's matriarchal policies. From here, Kerbo would encourage the adoption of socialist policies by the people, for the people. With a newfound economic ambition, the unggoy would collaboratively transform Balaho into a sprawling metropolis, and a capital of galactic commerce. Category:Unggoy Category:Loosing Hope Category:characters (AU)